I'm Sorry
by borisinwonderland
Summary: Morgause upsets Morgana and tries to make it up to her with mixed results. Set after Morgana is poisoned and before she goes back to Camelot. Morgana x Morgause / Morcest . Oneshot.


**A/N: Quick Morcest fic idea that I had that includes smut. This is set after Morgana gets poisoned and before she goes back to Camelot. Also it's established that they're lovers. Hope you enjoy! - Morgana x Morgause**

I'm Sorry

It had been five months since Morgana Pendragon had been poisoned by a mere servant boy. The raven haired beauty had recovered fairly quickly thanks to Morgause's care. However, even five months later the blonde was still very cautious with Morgana, afraid that the poison had not been completely flushed out.

One particular afternoon while out practicing magic, Morgana had a long coughing fit. Morgause immediately ran over to her sister, worry emanating from every breath.

"Sister, are you alright?" the blonde asked and stepped in close to Morgana, placing her right hand on her sister's back. The brunette went to answer but ended up coughing again. Morgause held her sister closer, now rubbing light circles on her back.

"Morgause I'm fine, do not worry. Let us continue," Morgana said once she was sure she was finished coughing.

"No. Sit down here and I'll go get you some water," the blonde placed a soft kiss on her sister's cheek before heading off to find some water.

Morgana was going to argue that it was just allergies but knew it would be useless. Morgana could be stubborn but Morgause was far worse. The brunette sat down and sighed softly as she felt the cool grass beneath her fingers. She knew that her sister was just being careful but it had been four months since she had been completely healed. The poison was not suddenly going to cause her any troubles now. Morgana knew that her sister knew this as well but that did not seem to matter.

Morgause hurriedly went inside their small living quarters to get her sister water. She rummaged through some things before finding the container she was looking for. Once she held it in her hand the blonde realized she was shaking slightly.

She leaned against a nearby wall and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself down. Every time Morgana coughed or sneezed it frightened her. Morgause knew she was being overbearing but she did not want to take any chances. Holding her sister in her arms as she was dying nearly broke her heart and the blonde would not allow that to happen again. She loved Morgana more than anything in the world and if protecting her meant that she was overly cautious then so be it.

Once the shaking had subsided, Morgause went back outdoors and walked over to her sister.

"Thank you," Morgana smiled graciously at Morgause as the water was handed to her. Morgause sat down next to her sister and carefully studied the brunette. Morgana noticed this and sighed, grabbing her sisters hands in her own. "I'm fine Morgause. Really. You know I have allergies, that's all it was. Can we please go back to practicing magic?" she pleaded and gave her sister a reassuring smile.

"Just rest today. We can practice tomorrow," Morgause decided and squeezed her sister's hands.

The brunette huffed loudly and removed her hands from their position and stood up.

"Morgause I am fine. It was a coughing fit, that's all. Would you please stop being so stubborn and listen to me when I say that I am fine?" Morgana asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

The blonde stood up and reached out to touch Morgana but the brunette took a step back. A look of hurt crossed Morgause's face but as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"No. Every time we have this argument you are able to convince me that you're right and I'm wrong with your touching and kissing but not today Morgause. I am standing my ground. There is nothing wrong with me. You fixed me months ago and it's not suddenly going to come back!" she said in an exasperated tone.

"Morgana why don't we-" the blonde began but was cut off.

"I swear if you do not end that sentence with 'continue our lesson' …," Morgana stated and shook her head when Morgause went silent. The brunette gave her sister one last look before turning around and walking away.

Morgause almost went after her but feared it would do more harm than good. The blonde stayed frozen in her position and stared at the ground. She knew Morgana was right but she could not help her protective nature around her sister.

After awhile Morgause finally moved and headed back to their cottage to try and make dinner. Usually Morgana cooked but the blonde wanted to show her sister that she was sorry.

Once the blonde found some vegetables and meat she started to cook what would hopefully turn out to be a wonderfully cooked meal.

…

Morgana had spent a couple of hours wandering the woods surrounding their cottage before deciding it was time to head back. She had spent the beginning of her solitude furious with her sister but as the hours went by she felt guilty for getting angry at Morgause. The brunette knew Morgause just wanted to protect her and to keep her safe but there was such thing as going too far.

She trudged up the hill until the small cottage was in view and Morgana looked at it confused. There was smoke around their home and Morgana could smell something burning.

Without hesitation Morgana started to run to the cottage as fast as she could, calling out her sister's name in a panic. She wretched the door open and could see Morgause use magic to put out a fire that had erupted from somewhere.

"Morgause are you okay?!" Morgana exclaimed, slightly out of breath from running, and moved right into her sister's personal space. She worriedly checked everywhere to ensure that Morgause was not in pain.

"Morgana I'm okay, but the meat … well, the meat might not be able to be saved," Morgause huffed in frustration and leaned lightly against her sister. She brought her hand to cup Morgana's pale cheek and apologized. "I'm sorry. I thought I'd make it up to you with dinner but that did not turn out quite as I had planned," she glanced at her failure of a dinner and closed her eyes.

Morgana smiled at the blonde and leaned in to capture her sister's lips for a small kiss.

"I'm sorry too," the brunette whispered against soft lips. "I appreciate the gesture Morgause, truly, but perhaps it would be safer for the both of us if you leave the cooking to me," she joked and her smile broadened when Morgause let out a small laugh.

"Yes I suppose you are right," she opened her eyes and stared lovingly into the green eyes before her.

Morgana smiled and started to move away from Morgause to start cleaning but the blonde quickly wrapped her arms around Morgana's waist so she could not move.

"And where do you think you are going?" Morgause asked and kissed along her sister's jaw line.

"Well I was going to clean up the mess you made," Morgana answered but made no other attempt at moving again. Her head tilted to the left once she felt Morgause begin to kiss and nip down to her pale neck.

"We can deal with that later," Morgause whispered into her sister's ear and playfully bit her earlobe. "For now, let me show you how truly sorry I am for earlier," she said huskily, causing a light whimper to emit from Morgana.

A smirk appeared on Morgause's face and she quickly walked them both to their bed. She laid the brunette onto the bed and wasted no time in straddling her younger sister, lips reattaching themselves to a lovely neck.

Morgana's hands wove themselves into blonde hair, nails scratching lightly at the scalp.

The blonde let her hands move up from Morgana's waist until they gently cupped her sister's breasts, smiling as Morgana arched her back for more contact.

"_Removere vestem,_" Morgause whispered into Morgana's ear. The brunette gasped as Morgause's hands were now touching her bare breasts.

Morgana groaned in frustration as she tried to remove Morgause of her clothing to make them even but the blonde kept shooing her hands away.

"Morgause …," the brunette complained causing Morgause to chuckle.

The blonde moved her mouth south until it enveloped a nipple, biting down on it softly. Morgause looked up to see Morgana's eyes watching her.

"Let me undress you," Morgana practically demanded and went to undo the blonde shirt. Morgana was stopped quickly and her wrists were grabbed.

"No hands. You can practice your magic," Morgause smirked and went to pay attention to the neglected breast.

Once Morgause was sure that Morgana would not try to use her hands again she let her own fingers move down to tease soft, strong thighs.

"_Remo-_" Morgana started but then moaned as Morgause trailed her fingers up to the brunette's heat, effectively cutting her off.

"What was that?" Morgause taunted and stilled, waiting for Morgana to try again.

Green eyes glared at her sister when she realized that Morgause was trying to do. As soon as Morgause saw that the brunette was going to try again she entered her with two fingers causing a loud moan to come from Morgana instead of words.

Morgause planted kisses along the brunette's stomach before reaching her clit, sucking on it lightly once she could.

A sharp intake of breath made the blonde smile against wet folds before nibbling softly on Morgana's bundle of nerves.

Morgana's hips rolled to meet with Morgause's mouth, moaning as a skilled tongue worked on her. Her hands clenched in the bed sheets as she moaned.

"Morgause," the brunette moaned loudly as Morgause's fingers began to thrust inside of her faster. Morgana's chest was heaving from her erratic breathing and her body tensed as she could feel her climax approaching.

The blonde kissed her way back up her sister's body until her lips were on Morgana's. Morgause's thumb immediately went to where her mouth had been and pressed down on the brunette's clit.

Morgana kissed her sister hungrily and complied quickly when her sister nipped at her lower lip, silently asking for access into her mouth. Tongues battled for dominance only for Morgause to win.

The brunette's hands found their way onto Morgause's shoulders, nails piercing through the fabric as Morgana felt herself go over the edge.

Morgause swallowed every moan from Morgana as she climax beneath her. She slowly withdrew her fingers once the brunette had come down from her high, bringing them up to her lips to clean off each digit.

Morgana watched her sister as she thoroughly cleaned her fingers. A smile graced the blonde once she realized she was being watched.

"See something you like?" Morgause teased and used her hand to caress her sister's cheek.

The brunette maneuvered them so that she was now on top before passionately kissing her sister.

"_Removere vestem,_" Morgana whispered against thin lips, smiling at the gasp that Morgause emitted from their bare skin touching. "Yes I do," she answered and brought her mouth down to suck harshly on her sister's neck leaving a nice red mark, one of many that would soon grace Morgause's body.

**A/N: 'Removere vestem' means 'remove clothing' in Latin.**


End file.
